The present invention relates to heavy duty artistic knives and more particularly to a self-opening handle for a heavy duty artistic knife which utilizes the expelling force of a pair of magnets to automatically open the handle.
A prior art heavy duty artistic knife 10 (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) has a handle combined by a pair of corresponding first and second halves 11 and 12, a cleat 13 fastening their rear end, and a recess 111 in the front end of the first half 11 for engaging within a projection 121 at the front end of the second half 12. When changes the blade, one has to remove the cleat 13 at first and slides the second half 12 rearward to disengage with the first half 11, then removes the blade out of the blade rack. After the changing of a new blade, one should do the same job reversely. Therefore, it is inconvenient.
Some of the producers adds a pair of magnets inside the handle with positive pole facing the negative pole in order to enhance the stability of the handle. However, the second half 12 could not easily disengage with the first half 11 except disposing a spring therein to eject the second half 12 from the first half 11. This arrangement not only wastes the material but also causes the loosening of the blade rack.